A Rosa Azul
by Silver Lady7
Summary: Fic Pós-Hades. Máscara da Morte chega ao fundo do poço depois que foi ressuscitado. Mas Afrodite vai tirá-lo de lá, nem que seja na pancada! Shounen-ai, levíssimo.


**A Rosa Azul**

O sol da manhã banhava o Santuário. Uma jovem serva carregando uma cesta subia o caminho de pedras, seus cabelos castanhos e túnica branca curta destacando-se de longe na paisagem irregular. Mesmo sabendo que deveria se apressar, ela frequentemente diminuía o passo para apreciar a beleza das flores que estavam por toda a parte. Ao passar perto de um roseiral, não resistiu e parou:

"Como são bonitas... esta amarelo-claro, então, parece um sorvete de creme!"

"Bom dia, Thisbe. " cumprimentou uma voz suave.

A garota deu um pulo e se virou na direção do homem que descia a trilha, também carregando uma cesta.

"B...Bom dia, mestre Afrodite. Me desculpe, eu... "curvou-se apressadamente.

"Desculpar o quê? Você não fez nada de errado." sorriu o rapaz conhecido como o mais belo dos cavaleiros "Fico feliz que goste tanto das minhas filhas."materializou uma rosa em sua mão, da cor creme que Thisbe havia admirado, e ofereceu-a. O rosto da adolescente abriu-se num sorriso maravilhado.

"É verdade que foi o senhor que fez esses jardins fantásticos, depois que o Santuário foi reconstruído? arriscou, depois de uns confusos obrigadas. Depois da confirmação, tomou coragem "Mas ouvi dizer que o senhor só usava rosas!" corou um pouco, receando ter falado demais, porém Afrodite continuou sorrindo.

"É verdade. Durante muito tempo achei que nenhuma outra flor podia se comparar à beleza da rosa. Mas aprendi que mesmo as flores mais simples merecem o seu espaço... um mundo só de rosas seria muito monótono. Bom, é melhor ir agora. Camus não vai gostar que eu segure você aqui até o meio-dia!" deu uma risadinha.

Virou-se por um instante, admirando o vulto gracioso se afastar pela escadaria de pedra por onde ele viera. Era como uma pequena flor silvestre, bela na sua inocência e simplicidade. Só esperava não ter enchido a cabecinha dela de ilusões. Ah, fora só uma florzinha, que custava?

"_Como as plantas precisam de adubo, as pessoas precisam de um pouco de incentivo para florescer."_

Umas mais que as outras, concluiu, enquanto descia até a casa de Câncer. Durante todo o percurso, perguntara-se mil vezes por que se dava àquele trabalho, como se recitasse um dos mantras do Shaka. A poucos metros da casa, já estava de nariz franzido. Se possível, o lugar fedia ainda mais que na época em que seu dono o decorava com cabeças de mortos.

Em vez de atravessar o corredor no meio da casa para a escadaria seguinte, dirigiu-se aos aposentos de seu habitante e guardião. Embora o lugar estivesse escuro, seu olhar treinado podia perceber a confusão de latas de cerveja, garrafas de vinho, restos de comida, roupas sujas e cigarros espalhados em redor e por cima do catre imundo. Apenas um ronco tornava possível localizar o causador da bagunça, tão sujo e desgrenhado que parecia fazer parte do lixo. Se Afrodite não tivesse visto coisas muito piores no Inferno, teria tido náuseas. Porém, a única coisa que sentia agora era raiva.

Correu para fora, a fim de tomar ar puro, e de passagem, ordenou às sentinelas próximas que reunissem alguns servos relutantes. Máscara da Morte não tinha servos pessoais há muito tempo. Afrodite ordenou aos rapazes aterrorizados que limpassem a piscina da sala de banhos e a enchessem com água (na próxima reunião com Atena, TINHAM que solicitar um sistema de encanamentos e banheiros modernos!).

"M-Mas... Mestre Afrodite... "

"Vocês sabem qual é a punição por desobedecer um cavaleiro de ouro." sibilou Peixes, sem a paciência que tivera com a criada de Camus "Mexam-se!"

Enquanto os servos obedeciam, o próprio cavaleiro se ocupou da necessidade mais urgente naquele lugar. Um vento de pétalas quase arrancou as cortinas, arejando o quarto e banhando-o em sol. À luz do dia, a bagunça parecia ainda mais repugnante. O dono apenas resmungou e se mexeu.

"Quando estava no Cocyte, achei que não poderia descer mais baixo... mas aqui estou eu, bancando a faxineira. ROSAS PIRANHAS!"

Uma nuvem de rosas negras pulverizou todo o lixo, deixando apenas Máscara da Morte a ressonar, agora deitado no chão e pelado como Zeus o fez. Xiii... Bom, melhor, assim ele ia se lavar direito.

Os servos chegaram para avisar que o serviço já estava feito, e alegremente foram dispensados. Com facilidade, o cavaleiro de Peixes carregou o companheiro sobre o ombro até a sala de banhos. Todos os cavaleiros possuem uma força acima do nível humano, e, além disso, Máscara estava muito magro. Atirou-o na água fria.

Em alguns segundos, um cavaleiro assustado, quase afogado e furioso emergiu cuspindo água e palavrões:

"#$ quem... o q... mer... AFRODITE? "

"Bom dia, vagabundo. Tem sopa na cozinha, depois que se lavar."

Máscara fez cara de "eu mato", abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa e então percebeu que estava nu:

"Seu... Sua bicha depravada! Aproveitou que eu estava bêbado pra abusar de mim! Vou mat..." um sabonete tapou-lhe a boca. A pontaria de Afrodite não funcionava apenas com rosas.

"Nem que VOCÊ quisesse eu me rebaixaria a isso! "foi a resposta ultrajada. Afrodite ficava mais atraente assim, com os olhos faiscando de raiva e os cabelos enroscando-se nos braços "Poderia pegar alguma doença. Pior, encheria meu cabelo de piolhos."

Por algum motivo, a última frase fez Máscara rir. Esfregou-se um pouco, só para constar, depois saiu e enxugou-se na toalha que Afrodite lhe atirou.

"Não trouxe umas calças também?"

"Não sou sua serva, cavaleiro de Câncer." o jovem retirou-se altivamente. O italiano deu de ombros e foi se vestir, achando que Peixes tinha ido embora. Mas quando foi na cozinha, atrás de um café para curar a ressaca, Afrodite estava sentado à mesa tomando chá.

"É chá de ervas, não tem veneno " brincou, oferecendo uma xícara "Vai aliviar a sua dor de cabeça e assentar o seu estômago."

Piscando com a luz forte, Câncer percebeu que a cozinha também fora limpa (só que nesse caso, as rosas piranhas haviam sido mais controladas), e havia sobre a mesa frutas e pão, além da prometida sopa. Há dias que a despensa dele só continha mofo. Aquilo deixou Câncer extremamente incomodado:

"Com que direito você invade a minha casa e mexe nas minhas coisas?"

"Com o direito de todos que estão fartos da sua atitude! Você está envergonhando o Santuário e manchando a reputação dos cavaleiros de ouro! O vilarejo inteiro está rindo de você! Isso não o incomoda?"

Claro que incomodava. No passado, qualquer louco que se atrevesse a rir dele se tornaria mais umas cabeça para sua coleção. Mas agora... agora não podia fazer nada, e aquilo o deixou ainda mais deprimido. Sentou-se e aceitou a xícara oferecida com mansidão surpreendente, mas deu um sorriso debochado:

"E desde quando NÓS DOIS nos importamos com o que os outros pensam, Afrodite?"

O outro balançou a cabeça:

"Atena teve muito trabalho para nos trazer de volta... ela se arriscou ao interferir junto ao próprio pai. E você desperdiça essa vida que custou tanto... não vê que pode ser castigado por isso?"

O sorriso de Máscara da Morte tornou-se ainda mais amargo.

"Mais castigado do que eu já fui... "tomou um gole do chá. Não era ruim. "A vida é minha. Tenho o direito de fazer com ela o que eu quiser."

"Era assim que pensávamos na época do falso Mestre. Lembra de quando lhe falei que desconfiava do Saga? " o olhar de Afrodite estava distante "Você era o único para quem eu podia revelar minhas suspeitas. Quando elas se confirmaram, combinamos guardar segredo... para não termos o mesmo fim de Aioros, foi a nossa desculpa, mas a verdade é que a posição de Saga como Grande Mestre era vantajosa pra nós. "arriscou um olhar e viu que Câncer tinha a cabeça baixa, o queixo cerrado. Embora soubesse perfeitamente o que ele estava sentindo, devia continuar, até o fim:

"...E morremos apenas para descobrir que todas as nossas crenças eram mentiras. Os cavaleiros de Peixes são escolhidos por sua beleza incomum, já que ela é usada para distrair o inimigo. Porém deixei a vaidade me dominar, a tal ponto que realmente acreditei que era um favor dar aos fracos e feios a morte... "duas lágrimas pingaram no chá esquecido.

Máscara da Morte pensava a mesma coisa. Também desprezara os fracos, só que seu credo fora o poder absoluto, a dominação pela força bruta. Seu mestre lhe contara histórias sobre Júlio César, Hitler e outros grandes conquistadores. Ele mesmo só conhecera violência e crueldade na infância, antes de ser trazido para o Santuário, como poderia acreditar em outra coisa? E o que restava para ele agora? O rosto do cavaleiro de Câncer também estava molhado de lágrimas, que não se importava em esconder.

"...Quando voltamos, achei que ia ficar louco. Sabe que cheguei a odiar a minha beleza? Pensei até em cortar meus cabelos... não somente eles, na verdade " tocou significativamente a face úmida.

Máscara da Morte ergueu a cabeça, surpreendido. Olhou para os cabelos macios que roçavam o outro lado da mesa. Imaginou Afrodite apanhando uma tesoura, as mechas azul-piscina caindo desordenadas no chão, a lâmina atingindo aquele rosto delicado... Uma nova onda de náusea atacou seu estômago.

"O que o impediu de fazer um corte moderno? Aquele chato do Mu? " zombou, para disfarçar a perturbação.

"Não. Foi Shun de Andrômeda."

Quem? Ah, sim. O garoto que vencera Afrodite. O moleque possuído por Hades.

Enquanto procurava as palavras, Afrodite lembrou-se da manhã em que tentara evitar Shun, quando os dois acidentalmente se cruzaram nas escadarias. O rapaz fora atrás dele e lhe pedira... _pedira_ para ser seu amigo!

"Ele tinha o direito de me odiar, pois matei seu mestre. Mas ele me estendeu a mão e falou..."

Parecia ver o rosto de Shun iluminado pelo sol enquanto repetia suas palavras:

_'"Não tenho o direito de julgar ninguém. Eu também cometi atos terríveis. Mesmo que não tivesse sido realmente eu, não tenho orgulho de mim. Mas ficar me castigando não vai apagar o que fiz, então o que posso é reparar, fazendo o bem para os outros." _

Do outro lado da mesa, Câncer pareceu reagir.

"...Foi então que percebi que continuava o egoísta de sempre. Que direito eu tinha de ficar me lamentando como se fosse o único que tivesse sofrido aqui no Santuário? Atenas nos perdoou, nossos companheiros também, todos nós nos sacrificamos para que Hades fosse derrotado. Agora só nos resta perdoar a nós mesmos."

Por um momento, a cozinha ficou em silêncio. Então uma risada maldosa ecoou:

"Foi por isso que se tornou o jardineiro do Santuário e deu pra espalhar bons conselhos, que nem os santinhos de bronze?"

A resposta foi um soco que o jogou para trás, ao mesmo tempo em que a cadeira de Afrodite também caía. O italiano se levantou, satisfeito. Uma briga o ajudaria a esquecer um pouco aquele vazio que a bebida não afogava.

"Hm, nada mau para a bonequinha de Peixes." esfregou o queixo dolorido "Pensei que só lutasse com rosas pra não quebrar as unhas..."

Aparou o primeiro golpe, mas sua defesa era fraca e não deteve uma série de socos que pareciam vir de todos os lados. Quando tentou dar um pontapé em Afrodite, o outro o agarrou pela perna e o atirou por cima do ombro, contra a parede da cozinha. Agora a cabeça de Câncer doía ainda mais:

"Seu miserável... Só conseguiu me acertar porque estou de ressaca!"

"Humpf! Se você treinasse diariamente como o resto de nós em vez de passar o dia na cama, teria evitado facilmente os meus ataques. Até um aprendiz se move mais rápido que você, agora. " formou uma rosa em sua mão, de um amarelo dourado, bem diferente da que oferecera a Thisbe.

Estendeu-a para Máscara da Morte, que se surpreendeu, ao ver que o colega não ia atirar a flor nele.

"Esta é uma rosa especial. Ao contrário das minhas rosas sangrentas, ela mata instantaneamente e sem dor. Se realmente não dá valor à sua vida, arranque-a do caule e coma-a."

"Você me fala para aproveitar a vida e depois me oferece a morte?"

"É melhor morrer de uma vez e nos poupar o espetáculo da sua agonia." leu a contrariedade nos olhos dele "Não será tão honroso como a morte em batalha, mas será menos vergonhosa do que morrer de cirrose em um hospital ou esfaqueado num beco."

Máscara da Morte fitou longamente a rosa. Chegou a estender a mão para ela, depois se deteve. Afrodite sorriu por dentro, embora seu rosto estivesse impassível. Apanhou um jarro que rolara para o canto, durante a briga e colocou a flor dentro, sem água:

"Vou deixar aqui. Ela vai durar dois meses, então vai ter bastante tempo pra se decidir. Te vejo amanhã na arena de treinamento. Não tente destruir essa rosa ou lhe darei uma outra. E desta vez será branca."

"Por que se importa comigo?"

Aquela pergunta tão simples quanto inesperada, deteve o sueco no caminho da porta. Ele se virou, procurando as palavras. Subitamente sentia-se muito tímido.

"Acho que é porque se continuar bebendo cerveja desse jeito, vai ficar com uma barriga enorme, e não suporto ver beleza destruída estupidamente..." levou a mão à boca, ao perceber o que dissera, e corou como uma mocinha. O italiano não deixou de pensar que ele ficava bem mais bonitinho assim, sem aquela máscara de frieza que geralmente usava. Deu uma gargalhada:

"Ora, estou lisonjeado. Se o grande Afrodite me acha bonito eu devo ser mesmo um Adônis!"

Aquilo só apressou a saída do outro:

"Vá se catar, Máscara da Morte!"

"Julio."

"Hã?" ele se virou de novo, confuso. Máscara da Morte agora estava sério, sem nenhum sinal de sarcasmo ou maldade em seus olhos.

"Era o meu nome, antes de conquistar a minha armadura. Não se lembra mais?"

Afrodite abriu a boca, os olhos claros presos nos dele. Um sorriso tímido de menina surgiu finalmente no rosto ainda mais corado:

"Até logo... Julio."

Enquanto corria para o sol lá fora, permitiu que o sorriso se alargasse. A rosa amarela não era venenosa, quando muito daria apenas uma dor de barriga. Mas sentia que o seu amigo mais querido nunca descobriria o blefe.

No semblante pétreo de Máscara da Morte, seus olhos sorriam pela primeira vez. Recebera finalmente um incentivo para recuperar a vontade de treinar, de lutar de novo, de fazer valer a dádiva daquela nova vida. Uma rosa feita de amor e perseverança.

Uma linda rosa azul.

FIM


End file.
